


Whispers

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Fade to Black, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Racism, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Athis might want to punch an asshole, but Athis does not punch an asshole.Day 22 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated teen and up for reference to adult situations)
Relationships: Athis/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 5





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> 'MORE ATHIS CONTENT' I scream into the dark of night, and more Athis content I conjure.  
> MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
> Prompt: "And neither should you"

The whispers Athis had been hearing had him clenching his jaw to keep from saying anything to the fools that could probably manage to get them kicked out of the inn, and either Hex just wasn't listening or she had been completely ignoring the open hatred.

Once in their room, he found Hex gently placing a hand on his arm, seemingly calming him almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear what they were saying about you- about _us_?"

Realization crossed her features.

"Athis, they are bigoted racists with less sense than a frost troll and you know that, yes?"

He simply nodded as she moved to stand in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I don't pay those idiots any mind, and neither should you, because they don't matter," she told him as she leaned down to kiss him.

He let out a slow breath as she pulled away and he found that his hatred for those people was quickly melting away, leaving behind only the love he felt for Hex in that moment.

"We'll be leaving first thing in the morning, then by the end of the week we'll be back home in our own bed with very little clothing and a whole lot of heavy breathing."

Athis couldn't help but chuckle because of the drastic turn that conversation had taken in comparison to what direction he thought she had been going with it.

"Does that mean we won't be getting any sleep for a little bit longer?" He guessed

"Only if you're up for a round- or three."

"Two, then we're getting some rest," he bargained.

"Okay, I think I can deal with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Staying safe I hope?


End file.
